


Veritas vos liberabit

by KatiushaGrice



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Lucie sembrava arrabbiata, ma non ne aveva motivo.Matthew aveva semplicemente preso in prestito, non rubato, non voleva certo ferire il proprio orgoglio personale, una bottiglia del porto delizioso di suo padre.
Kudos: 2
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Veritas vos liberabit

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo e prompt: Veritas vos liberabit  
> Sesta settimana del COW-T 10, M5.  
> Parole: 222  
> Potrebbe essere spoiler per chi non conosce Matthew.

Lucie sembrava arrabbiata, ma non ne aveva motivo.  
Matthew aveva semplicemente preso in prestito, non rubato, non voleva certo ferire il proprio orgoglio personale, una bottiglia del porto delizioso di suo padre.  
Allora perché la prendeva sul personale?   
"Matthew, pensaci: magari l'irritazione di Lulu è dovuta al fatto che ti vuole bene. Non farti del male. Riconosco quando qualcuno ferisce se stesso", la giustificò l'adulto, riprendendosi la bottiglia con il contenuto a metà.  
"Perché mi dici questo, zio Will?" chiese, sorridendo candidamente come non ci fosse nulla di orrendo dietro la bella maschera.  
"Avevo esattamente la tua età quando smisi di farlo. Ricordi il racconto sulla mia maledizione? Non era vera, eppure ho creduto davvero di dover tenere lontane le persone per non farle affezionare a me. Tenevo vicino solo Jem. E fu una delle prime persone alle quali raccontai tutta la verità. E dopo essermi sfogato, sentivo come se il muro che avevo intorno crollasse per lasciarmi libero di respirare".  
"Non sto nascondendo nulla. Va tutto bene", gli costava ogni volta ripetere quelle parole. Matthew era ormai così abituato a tenere tutto dentro che gli veniva facile convincere gli altri. Anche chi amava.  
"La verità vi farà liberi. Non ti sto obbligando a essere sincero, e di certo non con me. Prenditi tutto il tempo che serve", gli consigliò con empatia. 

Nota: Ci son cascata di nuovo XD


End file.
